Warriors: A New Beginning
by Twitchystar-LC
Summary: Twitchystar and her siblings Moonbreeze and Beesting's story. Come join them as they encounter the twists and turns life has to offer.


" _A Dark Storm is coming. Three, with rival blood will save all the clans."_

By **Twitchystar**

 **It was after sunfall in a chilly leaf-bare when three small kittens were born in**

 **the forest.**

" **Now," the mother purred, "You will be Moonkit." she pointed her tail at the**

 **gray tom, the biggest of the trio and he had a moon shaped marking on his head.**

 **His white left paw and fluffy neck fur shone in the moonlight. The orange tabby**

 **she-kit beside him with intelligent blue eyes started to mew.**

" **There there little one, I haven't forgotten you," The mother cat tucked the**

 **tiniest kit to her belly, "I will call you Tinykit." Her gaze shifted to the white and**

 **gray dappled kit. This kit seemed to be the only well behaved one, sleeping nestled**

 **up near her mother's belly.**

" **In the moonlight your fur looks silver. Yes, silver. Your name will be**

 **Silverkit." As soon as she had spoken the she-cat saw an approaching shape. She**

 **stretched herself protectively over her kits and barred her teeth at the attacker. But**

 **when the shape came into view her scared look turned to annoyance.**

" **Jaywing!" she hissed, "What are you doing in LeafClan territory? Get back to**

 **IceClan, you big furball!"**

" **You know I had to see our kits, Dewleaf." meowed Jaywing cooly.**

" **Well fine," Replied Dewleaf, "Just help me get them back to the LeafClan**

 **camp!" And with that the two parents scurried off into the night with their three,**

 **precious bundles.**

 **That night, the kits' mother, Dewleaf , returned to LeafClan with her kits and**

 **moved them to the nursery. She reflected on the time she and Jaywing met. It was**

 **a long time ago, but Dewleaf could remember that Gathering clearly. His blue eyes,**

 **his gray coat with black stripes sparkled in the full moon. It was only a matter of**

 **time before an accident happened. Three, to be exact. Dewleaf sighed deeply and**

 **drifted off into sleep.**

' _ **Besides,'**_ **she thought,** ' _ **The Warrior Code doesn't require me to tell me the**_

 _ **clan who the kits' father is.'**_ **But Dewleaf knew whether anyone knew who their**

 **father is or not,** _ **she**_ **knew. And she also knew having a mate in a different clan is**

 **against the Warrior Code.**

 **About half a moon later, it was time for the Gathering. Dewleaf did not attend**

 **because her kits were still too young. And boy, were they not happy.**

" **But Dewleaf! We want to see the other clans!" The disappointed kits chorused.**

 **This did nothing to affect Dewleaf or Birchstar, the clan leader. So the kits**

 **decided to take matters into their own paws. When Dewleaf went to the**

 **dirtplace, the kits ventured out of the camp to the Wasp Tree, an ancient cherry**

 **tree with a large hornets' nest on a high branch. Silverkit, Tinykit and Moonkit's**

 **plan was if they got rid of the hornet nest, the clan would thank them for their**

 **bravery by letting them go to the Gathering. Feeling brave, Silverkit climbed up**

 **the trunk, almost falling down more then climbing up. Finally, she made her way**

 **to the top of the tree. She clawed at the hornet nest with shaky paws, still sore**

 **from the climb. The nest fell, sending Silverkit spiraling downward in a**

 **screeching ball of fur. Immense stinging was felt by all three kits, as the nest**

 **itself fell on Tinykit's tail. Moonkit was stung multiple times in the eyes, and**

 **Silverkit had her tail warped by the angry bees. This was one day the young kits**

 **would never forget.**

 **Not long after, a patrol came by and picked up the three unconscious kits.**

 **After what seemed like a lifetime in the medicine cat's den, Poppyclaw sent them**

 **straight to Birchstar's den. The three ashamed kits were punished by not going to**

 **their first gathering when they become apprentices. He would have punished them**

 **more but their injuries were punishment enough. After the wasp nest incident, all**

 **three kits were very, very afraid of Wasp Tree.**

 **A few days later, the kits woke up. "What's up with my tail?" squeaked**

 **Silverkit, "I can't feel the top half!"**

" **I don't know, Silverkit! I can feel mine, but I can't control it! It keeps moving**

 **on its own!" replied Tinykit rubbing her paws over her tail.**

" **I wanna go to Iceclan! They could heal us! But of course Dewleaf won't let us**

 **go! Maybe we should sneak out!" As Moonkit was said this his vision faltered and**

 **let out altogether.**

 _ **Warriors: A New Beginning**_

" _A Dark Storm is coming. Three, with rival blood will save all the clans."_

By **Twitchystar and siblings (Moonbreeze & Beesting)**

 **It was after sunfall in a chilly leaf-bare when three small kittens were born in**

 **the forest.**

" **Now," the mother purred, "You will be Moonkit." she pointed her tail at the**

 **gray tom, the biggest of the trio and he had a moon shaped marking on his head.**

 **His white left paw and fluffy neck fur shone in the moonlight. The orange tabby**

 **she-kit beside him with intelligent blue eyes started to mew.**

" **There there little one, I haven't forgotten you," The mother cat tucked the**

 **tiniest kit to her belly, "I will call you Tinykit." Her gaze shifted to the white and**

 **gray dappled kit. This kit seemed to be the only well behaved one, sleeping nestled**

 **up near her mother's belly**

" **In the moonlight your fur looks silver. Yes, silver. Your name will be**

 **Silve** kit." As soon as she had spoken the she-cat saw an approaching shape. She

 **stretched herself protectively over her kits and barred her teeth at the attacker. But**

 **when the shape came into view her scared look turned to annoyance.**

" **Jaywing!" she hissed, "What are you doing in LeafClan territory? Get back to**

 **IceClan, you big furball!"**

" **You know I had to see our kits, Dewleaf." meowed Jaywing cooly.**

" **Well fine," Replied Dewleaf, "Just help me get them back to the LeafClan**

 **camp!" And with that the two parents scurried off into the night with their three,**

 **precious bundles.**

 **That night, the kits' mother, Dewleaf , returned to LeafClan with her kits and** _ **Warriors: A New Beginning**_

 **moved them to the nursery. She reflected on the time she and Jaywing met. It was**

 **a long time ago, but Dewleaf could remember that Gathering clearly. His blue eyes,**

 **his gray coat with black stripes sparkled in the full moon. It was only a matter of**

 **time before an accident happened. Three, to be exact. Dewleaf sighed deeply and**

 **drifted off into sleep.**

 _ **Warriors: A New Beginning**_

" _A Dark Storm is coming. Three, with rival blood will save all the clans."_

By **Twitchystar and siblings (Moonbreeze & Beesting)**

 **It was after sunfall in a chilly leaf-bare when three small kittens were born in**

 **the forest.**

" **Now," the mother purred, "You will be Moonkit." she pointed her tail at the**

 **gray tom, the biggest of the trio and he had a moon shaped marking on his head.**

 **His white left paw and fluffy neck fur shone in the moonlight. The orange tabby**

 **she-kit beside him with intelligent blue eyes started to mew.**

Warriors: A New Beginning FINAL COPY

 **Comments**

 **Share**

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

All changes saved in Drive

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.

" **There there little one, I haven't forgotten you," The mother cat tucked the**

 **tiniest kit to her belly, "I will call you Tinykit." Her gaze shifted to the white and**

 **gray dappled kit. This kit seemed to be the only well behaved one, sleeping nestled**

 **up near her mother's belly**

" **In the moonlight your fur looks silver. Yes, silver. Your name will be**

 **Silve** kit." As soon as she had spoken the she-cat saw an approaching shape. She

 **stretched herself protectively over her kits and barred her teeth at the attacker. But**

 **when the shape came into view her scared look turned to annoyance.**

" **Jaywing!" she hissed, "What are you doing in LeafClan territory? Get back to**

 **IceClan, you big furball!"**

" **You know I had to see our kits, Dewleaf." meowed Jaywing cooly.**

" **Well fine," Replied Dewleaf, "Just help me get them back to the LeafClan**

 **camp!" And with that the two parents scurried off into the night with their three,**

 **precious bundles.**

 **That night, the kits' mother, Dewleaf , returned to LeafClan with her kits and**

 **moved them to the nursery. She reflected on the time she and Jaywing met. It was**

 **a long time ago, but Dewleaf could remember that Gathering clearly. His blue eyes,**

 **his gray coat with black stripes sparkled in the full moon. It was only a matter of**

 **time before an accident happened. Three, to be exact. Dewleaf sighed deeply and**

 **drifted off into sleep.**

Warriors: A New Beginning FINAL COPY

 **Comments**

 **Share**

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

All changes saved in Drive

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.


End file.
